


She Looks Up, Grinning like the Devil

by feverdreambee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eve is a badass witch, Eventual enemies to lovers, F/F, Heavy flirting, If you have not seen the FB movies this might be confusing, Light Crossover, Might turn this into a real story later, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverdreambee/pseuds/feverdreambee
Summary: “Don’t be afraid Eve,” Villanelle whispered cooly as she stepped closer to her enemy, who much to her denial, she had grown quite fond of.orthe Fantastic Beasts au that no one asked for but you all are getting anyway
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	She Looks Up, Grinning like the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little one shot I thought of out of the blue. Takes place during the events of Crimes of Grindelwald. I hope it's not too confusing. I just love the idea of Eve and Villanelle as witches but still being their usual gay disaster selves. I might continue, who knows. Enjoy!

“Are you sure you’ll be able to handle this, Eve?” Theseus Scamander questioned, a hint of nerve rose in his tone as they walked briskly through the streets of Paris. The grimy aftermath of a rainstorm lingered in the air.

“You mean can I handle her?” Eve corrected, shooting him an eye roll. She pulled her trench coat tighter around her chest in an attempt to shield the misty chill.

“More or less,” He agreed. He then pulled out a small card from his pocket. The symbol on the card glistened as he placed it into Eve’s hands. “Newt wanted me to give you this, should you ever need it. Although I’m not quite sure what it means.”

Eve grinned, pocketing the card. “Don’t worry about me. Worry about finding Grindelwald,” Her voice faded as the pair approached a dingy looking building. From the outside, it seemed like no one had lived there for ages. Eve retrieved a detailed note that she had received earlier that day requesting her presence to this spot. She took a moment to read it before looking back up at the building. “Well, this is it.”

Stepping in front of the door, Theseus turned to face Eve. “Now, you really don’t have to do this. I can go in there and hold her off and you can find-”

“For the last time, I’ve got this. We both know that I’m the only one she will even remotely consider listening to.”

 _At least I hope._ Eve said the last words silently.

Not that she was going to admit her doubts to her boss and friend, but there was a pit in Eve’s stomach that was terrified of the upcoming task she was about to face. If she succeeded here, Newt and Tina would be able to safely get Credence out of Paris, and Theseus would arrest Grindelwald. If she failed, well she didn’t even want to go there. Eve had faced many dark witches and wizards in her time as an Auror, but this was an entirely new game.

Theseus gave her an uncertain smile. “You’re right. This is your job. What I hired you to do. Just be careful. We’ll meet at the French Ministry tonight. Good luck Eve.” He said before apparating.

“You too,” For a moment, Eve stood in the street, which was suspiciously empty. The eery, yet soothing silence seemed like something one would only experience in a nightmare. She leaned her head back to gaze up at the tall building. “What, do I just knock on the door or something?” She said out loud.

“That would be the polite thing to do,” A voice came from behind her. Eve nearly jumped at the sudden sight of a small, dark haired French woman walking towards her. “You must be Eve,” She said before Eve could muster out a word. Looking her up and down, unamused, the woman pulled out her wand, giving it a wave in front of the door. “She’s expecting you.” Speechless, but not surprised her arrival was anticipated, Eve followed her into the building.

“Wait here,” The woman said to Eve coldly, taking her coat and hat off as she walked away.

Eve gaped at the incredible design of the building interior. The walls were painted a deep green, and expensive looking furniture and antiques filled every corner. From the depths of the hallway, it seemed the building extended for miles. Grindelwald sure knew how to live. It was clear though that the decorating contained a woman’s touch. Her admiration turned into a slight fear as her mind wandered back to why she was here in the first place.

“Eve.”

A chill crept down the back of her neck at the sound of her name humming in the Russian witch’s voice. The voice that had haunted her sleep for many nights. The voice that she had now come to recognize just about anywhere.

Eve turned and there, leaning against the entryway was Villanelle. She wore a stunning silk green robe that clung perfectly to the curves of her body, and her blonde hair hung loosely down her shoulders. They locked eyes. Eve felt a haze swirl in her head and a slight twist in her stomach.

Villanelle pursed her lips in a devilish grin, taking positive note of Eve’s reaction. Before either could say a word, the woman who had let Eve in entered the room. She stood close, maybe a bit too close, to Villanelle, whispering in her ear. Villanelle gave a slight chuckle. “Thank you Rosier. I will join you shortly. You can let Grindelwald know I’m entertaining a guest.” She said looking back at Eve with a wink. Her lips brushed the woman, Rosier’s, cheek, and then dismissed her.

She motioned for Eve, who had been watching in discomfort, to follow her into another room. The room was spacious, with a grand piano near the window, a fireplace with lounge chairs on either side of it, a wall to wall bookcase, and lastly a bar, which Villanelle had perched herself in front of. An oddly comfortable silence fell between them as Eve found herself walking to the fireplace.

“Don’t be jealous, Eve.” Villanelle warned. Her back faced Eve as she poured brandy in two crystal glasses.

“I am not- why would I be jealous?” Eve stammered, her nerves kicking in.

“Because you like me,” Villanelle responded. When she met Eve’s gaping face, she chuckled. “Don’t worry. I like you too.” She said as she walked over to Eve, handing her a glass. When Eve accepted, their fingers met, causing Eve’s heart to pound loudly.

Villanelle pulled out her wand and with a flick, flames spat out from the tip and into the fireplace. Eve felt her shoulders relax as the heat spread against her back. For a moment she felt at ease, but as soon as it came, it was gone.

“Grindelwald is here.” She stated, her voice hinting with question in reference to Villanelle’s earlier comment to Rosier.

Villanelle turned her serene gaze to Eve. “Hm? Oh no, of course not. He rarely comes here,” She took a hefty sip of her drink. Sensing Eve’s uneasiness, she reached for her. “You are safe.” She said reassuringly.

Eve eyed her with doubt. She then shifted her eyes over to Villanelle’s hand that was holding the crook of her elbow, gently grazing her thumb over the sleeve of her coat.

“Don’t be afraid Eve.” Villanelle whispered cooly as she stepped closer to her enemy, who much to her denial, she had grown quite fond of. Eve’s awkwardness and the way she was so easily intimidated charmed Villanelle. And now, standing with her next to the fireplace on a cold day in Paris; if it weren’t for the fact that she would most likely have to kill Eve at some point or another, Villanelle would almost consider the situation romantic.

Eve shivered, staring into the witch’s hazel eyes. Every part of her body screamed at her to run. To attack. To do something. She knew the kind of chaos and destruction Villanelle was capable of, and that if one wrong move was made, she would be dead in an instant.

Her heart however, was thumping loudly with desire, and her legs were threatening to stay standing. For the short time she had known Villanelle, the woman somehow was able to cast an impeccable spell on her. A spell stronger than anything she was able to conjure with a wand.

As dangerous as she was, there was a deep sense of loneliness that Villanelle carried. And for whatever reason, Eve felt drawn to tend to it.

Villanelle could sense her fear, as well as the desire that mirrored her own, and grinned. “You are afraid aren’t you?” She inched closer to Eve, their bodies now pressed lightly together, enjoying the control she clearly possessed over the woman. The effect was more intoxicating than the brandy that now warmly flowed through her veins.

Eve felt her knees buckle. “No I’m not.” She stated, unable to stop the squeak in her voice. She placed her untouched brandy on top of the fireplace, wanting to be able to reach her wand easily at any time.

_Get it together Eve._

Villanelle giggled. “You’re very cute when you’re afraid.” Her thick accent flushed through the room. She reached up and lightly whisked a dark curl from Eve’s eyes, her hand lingering on her cheek.

Fighting to control her breaths, Eve made a move to step back, but felt a pull as Villanelle tightened her grip on her elbow. “Don’t leave. We have so much to discuss.” She whispered.

“I’m not too interested in anything you have to say.” Eve attempted to back up again. Villanelle followed, closing her against the wall.

“Then let’s not talk,” The dark witch murmured with a chuckle. She teased a finger up the side of Eve’s arm, causing her to shiver. “I know you feel it too.” Her haunting voice swam through Eve’s ears. No matter how badly she wanted to fight it, Villanelle was right. The chemistry between them, the lust that each of them held, was something that was breathtakingly obvious.

For a moment, Eve’s mind entertained the idea of spending a night with Villanelle. She then shook it away, remembering that she was here because she had a job to do, and it wasn’t to indulge in some fantasy with a psychopath.

As Villanelle leaned in, Eve whipped out her wand, finally putting distance between them. Just as quickly, Villanelle raised her own, throwing her glass to the ground. “Oh Eve.” She snarled. Eve stayed silent, firmly holding her ground. When Villanelle took a step forward, Eve shot sparks at her feet.

Startled, Villanelle jumped back. She looked up at Eve, impressed. “So you want to play games?” She scoffed. “Well then, let’s play, Eve. If you can keep up.” And with that, she aparated out of the room.

Eve followed suit and soon found herself in an alley. It was dark, nearly approaching nightfall. A fog clouded the air, no doubt leftover from the rain. She looked around quickly. Villanelle was nowhere in sight.

Moments later, the sound of heels clicking against pavement echoed as she sauntered out of the shadows towards Eve with a wicked grin. “You never fail to surprise me Eve. That’s what I really like about you.” She twisted her wand in between her fingers, inching closer.

Eve sighed, holding up her wand again. “Stay back, Villanelle.”

Villanelle tilted her head. “Oh Eve, we don’t have to do this. We could skip the whole fight. Maybe go back to London. Drink some champagne. Have sex,” She teased with a wiggle of her eyebrows. “But first, I need you to tell me where the boy is.” Her brows then frowned, seriousness grounding in her voice.

So this is what everything had been about. The note. The flirtation. The brandy. All to get to Credence.

Eve knew that Villanelle had been hunting Tina, as Tina had been searching for Credence. A few nights prior, Eve had found Tina in the middle of a deranged circus, where Tina claimed to have located Credence. However, he had escaped before they could confront him.

“I don’t know where he is.” She stated. While that part was true, and she really had no clue where Credence had disappeared to. But Eve wasn’t about to betray Tina’s whereabouts.

“Don’t lie to me Eve. It’s not attractive,” Villanelle scolded. She then held up the card Theseus had given Eve. Eve’s eyes widened as she furiously dug through her pockets. “Again. Where is the obscural?” Villanelle sneered once more.

“I don’t know.”

Villanelle sighed. “You are being very difficult today Eve. It’s kind of turning me on. But unfortunately I don’t have the time. Grindelwald’s gathering is tonight and I mustn't show up empty handed.”

“I can only imagine the look on his face when you disappoint hi.,” Eve challenged. 

Villanelle raised her wand, anger clouding her eyes. “You’re starting to irritate me, Eve. You’re cute. But not that cute.” She hissed.

Eve let out a deep breath through her nose. “You won’t hurt me,” While she knew that to be partially true before, she was unsure now. The anger in Villanelle’s eyes was becoming vastly intimidating.

With a tilt of her head flirtatiously, Villanelle gave a fake grin, clicking her tongue as she closed their distance. “Oh no, _detka_ , I would never hurt you,” She cooed, grazing her fingers against Eve’s cheek, loving the way it felt to touch her. She fought the urge to push Eve against the wall and have her way with her. “But I could pay my cousins a visit. And that wretched American. They are here too aren’t they? I will say it has been a while since I’ve seen dear Theseus and Newton,” She growled, her eyes darkening again.

Eve returned the glare, feeling a rage at Villanelle’s threat on her friends. “Leave them out of this. This is between you and me.”

“Oh Eve, darling. It will always be you and me,” Villanelle whispered into her ear before disappearing, leaving Eve alone, aroused, and cold in the alley.


End file.
